And One was Left
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: Watching his grandson's, Ancient Rome is reminded of his own brother and his guilt compels him to tell the story of Remus to his grandsons. AU. One-shot


_**And One was Left**_

* * *

_"Can you see it Rom? Do you brother?"_

_Eyes flickering over their green, unturned land he doesn't. But his duplicate's eyes shine and Romulus has never had the will to break Remus's heart._

_"Yeah, I do."_

_His face turned, half-hidden by shadow. "You will, don't worry brother;" His double insisted taking his hand. "Just wait..." He sighed going back to his quiet watching. Beside his brother, Romulus wondered how his brother knew him so well. He did not know Remus half as well as he knew himself..._

* * *

"Agh!" The one cried, "Idoit! You idiot!" Walking over to his twin grandsons, Rome felt his heart hurt as he pulled the elder off his brother. Holding the fiery child in his grip, he turned away from the sniveling boy.

"You do _not _hurt your brother," He told the small child he held in his grip. "You take _care _of him."

Huffing, the boy looked away as his twin stumbled over to wrap himself around Rome's legs. The ever-smiling child looked up, gaze full of adoration. "I want to be strong enough to get Lovino to stop hitting me like _you _do someday grandpa!"

Feeling ungodly awful, the old man stooped even further and brought his sweet little Feliciano in to a hug (never forgetting that Lovino hovered just a foot away). "Oh how badly you make grandpa feel!" Rome sighed after a moment when he let the child go.

Lovino, face a sharp contrast to the confusion his twin's bellied, demanded of him; "What do you mean grandpa? Papas and mamas always puff out their chests when their children say they want to be like them."

Beckoning his other grandson to his side, Rome falls back with a tired sigh into a chair. Without further prompting, the duo pull themselves up into his lap and settle down. Fingers threading into his beard, Feliciano smiled; "What do you mean grandpa?"

"Why's it make you feel bad when we want to be like you?" Romano reiterated, as if his brother's question would not get them the right tale. Putting a hand on both South and North Italy's heads, Rome felt tears well. Had he and Remus looked so small? They must have...and to think of the blood that had covered his tiny hands! Oh how old empire hated himself!

Hugging the twins, Rome kissed each of them. "It's not that I don't want you to be as I am and was...it's just-not all grandfather did is he proud of."

"What aren't you proud of grandpa?" His smiling grandchild implored, little hands stopping in the middle of their braiding.

He looked at Lovino. Predictably, the frowning boy crossed his arms and hissed at him; "What grandpa?"

"I had a brother," he told the two.

"What was his name?"

"What happened to him?"

They speak in nearly the same breath, but the empire discerns the two questions and answered after a moment. "His name was Remus and he was killed-by me."

Eyes unnervingly wide, Feliciano gasped; "_Why_!?"

"Yeah, why?" His twin implored, body pulling back pensively.

Looking at two verging on identical faces, Rome could only think of the one that used to mirror his own; bringing the children close in a hug he told the duo;

"Because I had to."

* * *

_"Remy! Remus!"_

_His duplicate's head turned; running toward him, the bare-chest boy offered a tiny trinket. Taking it, the other inspected it with all the dubious discernment only a child could; "What...is it?" He finally asked._

_"It's a wolf!" His Romulus proclaimed; "One of our people taught me how to make it!"_

_Squashing the soft thing, Remus gave it back to his shocked brother. "Try again Rom, I didn't see it at all."_

_"You have no vision brother," He whispered, eyes never wavering from the squashed thing._

_Going back to his dirt sketches, the other shrugged. "We are nations, our people need us to be strong-not artisans."_

_"Who says an artisan cannot be strong?" The child demanded. "You?"_

_Meeting his brother with a jutted chin, Remy sneered. "Yeah me." Whip-crack quick, he shoved Romulus. "So brother, who do you say is right now?" From the ground, brown eyes dulled._

_"No one."_

_Unhappy and irked, his double lay in on his his brother beating him in with tiny fists as Romulus simply curled in and took it all. He bared the brunt of his brother's, his people's frustrations, fears, and turmoils just as their peoples' god Atlas carried the weight of the celestial around them._

* * *

"...He sounds like Lovino grandpa!" Feliciano declared; a happy smile on his boyish face.

Rome hugged him close and shook his head. "Oh never say that my boy, your brother...he has _morals, _he's connected to your people's idea of right and wrong; my brother never was."_  
_

Lovino looked up at him then, "What do you mean?" He scowled. "Are you saying he was broken?"

The old empire fought back tears. "Yes, yes I think I am."

* * *

_"He's going to ruin us! Our nation!" Rifling through their things, Romulus watched with wide eyes as his doubled pull a dagger from its sheath._

_Shooting forward, he grabbed his twin's wrist. "You can't! He's our king! If you kill him-!"_

_Remus tore away and sliced his brother across the cheek. "What?! What!? Tell me Rom!"_

_"You'll kill us!"_

_His double smirked down at him. "Maybe I'll kill you, you're weak."  
_

_Adrenaline and fury pumping through him, Romulus dove at his double. "YAH!" He screamed, ripping the weapon from his brother's hand. "I'll show you who's weak!"_

_Lifting the dagger, he brought down on Remus-stabbing him in the heart._

_"R-Rom!" His twin sputtered. Anger gone, the boy turned his brother over to find a fading look in his double's eyes and blood dribbling from his mouth._

_"No!" Romulus wailed. "No! I-I didn't mean to!"_

_Remus reached up with a shaking hand, fingers outstretched he dug them into the cut he'd left previously on his twin's face. The boy threw himself away as his duplicate began to laugh._

_"I should have killed you when I first h-had the chance!" Remus coughed. "Because by gods! You've finally got some fire in you!" Skin turning paler by the second, Remus sent him a final ragged smirk. "See you in Hades brother!"_

_And as all dying nations go, he turned to dust following his final breath and was blown away to return to Mother Earth's cradle._

_Weeping on the ground, Romulus did not care that someday he would be made to meet his brother again in Hades; all that mattered was he'd killed his brother, twin, and he would never clean the blood from his hands._

_"I'm sorry!" He screamed. "I'm sorry!" But something told Romulus, now Rome, that not a single god or man heard his apology._

* * *

"He was _bad_," Lovino declared. "He wanted to kill his _boss_! You can't _do _that!"_  
_

The old man could only shake his head. "You're right, you _can't _do that. We are nations and to kill your boss is self-destructive. Leave the matters of killing men to men, my boys."

Suddenly, Feliciano was tugging on his beard. "Will you be going to hell grandpa?"

"Of course!"

His ever-scowling grandson looked at him then. "...but you aren't _bad _grandpa;" he told him.

He scooped the boys into the arm and set them right on the ground. "Oh yes grandpa _is_!" He hissed, "All nations will end up there someday! We have the blood of millions, _billions, _on our hands and each sin our people commit stains not only their souls but ours!"

Abruptly, or maybe he should have expected it, Feliciano burst into tears. "I-I don't _want _to go to _hell_!" He wailed.

"Way to go grandpa," Lovino mutter putting his tiny hands to his twin's cheeks. "Hey...hey! Hey stop crying, you aren't going to hell you idiot..."

He watched the pair; sometimes, he wished they could always stay so young. And other times, he wished they'd grow up faster so his death would not be so slow. As angry as he had been (and is) with his brother, he missed far more than his heart could take some days and he wished to reunite with even more now that he was in his twilight.

Age had made him sentimental.

* * *

_"Someday we'll be the strongest nation in the world, don't you think?"_

_Rom studied his double's dreamy features, he sure didn't think _they _could be the most powerful...but he did believe his brother one day would rule the world. So with a smile, he took his twin by his hand and said;_

_"You will brother."_

_Shadows dancing merrily across his grinning face, Remus laughed. "No Rom! Not _me_! _Both _of us! I can't be powerful without you at my side."_

_"Thanks," He whispered taking his brother's hand. "I love you Remus."_

_"I love you too Romulus."_

* * *

**I'm absolutely fascinated with the idea of Ancient Rome having a twin-especially given the fact that Italy has two personifications and the creation myth of Rome (two brothers, Romulus and Remus, raised by wolves and then started Rome only for something unfortunate to happen to Remus).**

**In a previous fic, I also wrote out another scenario where Remus was killed; _Tall Tales and True Tales_, which also involved Slender Man. While that one was more crossover, I think this could line up a lot better in the Hetalia 'verse.**

**Thanks for reading this and let me know what you think with a review!**


End file.
